carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!
Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! is a computer-animated film released theatrically on August 4, 2007 by 20th Century Fox and Kidtoon Films. It was developed by American Greetings as part of the Care Bears' 25th anniversary, and produced by SD Entertainment. Oopsy is the first Care Bears film made by a studio other than Nelvana, the Canadian company responsible for the previous feature length installments and most of the television episodes. The movie was released on DVD on October 23, 2007. It is a reboot to the franchise and therefore unrelated to the television series and movies that preceeded it. It also serves as a pilot to Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. Plot Oopsy, Cheer, Funshine, Share, and Grumpy are building WooHoo World, Care-a-Lot's amusement park. Everyone has a job on the building of the park and Oopsy's job is painting the tracks of the Funderbolt ride. He had completed one part of the tracks but realized that he was stuck. Suddenly, he slips into the paint and ruins part of the park. Cheer, Share, Funshine and Oopsy decided to try the Funderbolt ride. After the ride, Oopsy stumbles and makes a chain reaction with plenty of disaster on the way that leaves Grumpy and the others wondering if they can fix Oopsy's disaster in time for the grand opening. Oopsy feels guilty for his actions and he wants to help his friends. Funshine recommends that Oopsy place the placing signs all around Care-a-Lot, this keeps Oopsy from causing any more trouble. Cheer gives Oopsy a special whistle in case he needs her help. Meanwhile, a mean bear called Grizzle , who doesn't understand the Care Bears and their "caring stuff", has a new plan to conquer Care-a-Lot. He creates a "ride" called the "CareTaker" that steals the Care Bears' belly badges. But he needs three ingredients to make the CareTaker work: a smiling sun (Funshine's symbol), a crying stormcloud (Grumpy's symbol) and a rainbow (Cheer's symbol). He sends out Wingnut on a mission to Care-a-Lot to get the three ingredients. When Wingnut meets Oopsy, they became friends. Wingnut takes Oopsy to Grizzle's lair. Grizzle tells Oopsy that he created a new ride but in order to make it work, Oopsy must gather the sunshine, the stormcloud and the rainbow. Oopsy and Wingnut return to Care-a-Lot and later come back to Grizzle's lair with the sunshine and the stormcloud but Grizzle isn't happy with the rainbow that's painted on Oopsy's backside and says that they need a "real" rainbow. Oopsy uses the whistle to call Cheer. Grizzle then colors the CareTaker with a rainbow. Then, he tries Cheer to get a ride. Cheer rides the CareTaker and her rainbow symbol disappears. Grizzle falls out of his metallic suit, then he gets angry and gets back in his suit. Then, he locks Oopsy and Cheer into a slammer and he tells them about his plans to take all the belly badges off all the Care Bears and conquer Care-a-Lot, and then leaves. Oopsy feels bad about the situation, but Cheer cheers him and helps him figure out a solution to save the day. Suddenly, Oopsy sees one of his tools and uses it to open the bars. When Oopsy and Cheer return to Care-a-Lot, they see that Grizzle stole all the Care Bears' belly badges and has stored them a translucent ball. Grizzle announces his intentions to use belly badge magic to conquer Care-a-Lot, but when he tries, the magic doesn't work for him. Oopsy points out that the magic works only for the Care Bears and those who care. Grizzle then tries to use the Funderbolt ride to destroy the belly badges and manages to destroy the ball. All the Care Bears are very upset about the situation. Oopsy urges every Care Bear to hold hands with each other and remember who they are and how much they care. The magic comes back, as well the belly badges to every Care Bear excluding Oopsy, who drew his own. Wingnut decides to stay with the Care Bears and sends Grizzle to his lair. The next day, when WooHoo World is opened, Grumpy names a newly added part of the Funderbolt: a corkscrew-shaped ride called "Oopsy Loopsy". The film ends with the Care Bears enjoying WooHoo World with WingNut and some ride the FunderBlot. The end credits show pictures of people showing their Care Bears plush toys. Songs *We are the Care Bears - Kay Hanly (US)/''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - Nathan Simpson (UK) *Grizzle's Bad *The World's Mad at Me *Caring Changes the World External link *Wikipedia:Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Category:Movies